Mother Citadel
by PrettyEliteAssassin
Summary: After watching the Citadel episode i wanted to murder Finn's father Martin. I thought this episode should had had Finn's mother but sadly it didn't so I thought why not do my version but this time instead of going to see his father he went to see his mother. Read my version of this special plz enjoy, comment, and fav...Haters and trolls...FUDGE OFF MY SNITZ!


Instead of Finn's Dad it's his Mother. SHOUT OUT TO MY MOMMA AND DEEM! SASUNARU AND EVERYTHING YAOI!

* * *

The Citadel

Finn has just finished completing Billy's list. "Yeah we did it!" Finn said. The young hero floated in the water ignoring the fact that it was the sea when he looked up to the sky where he saw the stars begin to form something it was Billy's face. "Sup Finn" Billy said giving Finn a smile "Billy!" Finn yelled happy to see his idol again. "Thanks for completing my list Finn" Billy thanked. "No problem"Finn smile. The stars began to move out of place slightly" Oh I got to go." Billy said. Finn reached for Billy "But Billy what was that thing you had to tell me!" Finn yelled. "Thing?" Billy said "Oh I remember I wanted to tell you that your human mother's still alive she's at the citadel." nonchalantly before disappearing. "WHHHHAAAATT!" Finn yelled. With this new knowledge Finn swims out the water and onto land where he runs Finn finally got home he was out of breath.

"JAKE JAKE!" Finn yelled but didn't see his bestfriend slash brother come to him or was downstairs. Finn runs upstairs hoping to see him but he wasn't there so he waited until he came wondering about his mother. A couple hours went by until Jake appeared. "Hey Jake." Finn said shocking Jake "Where were you?" Jake not knowing what to say he told him the truth "Alright Finn, I went to Prismo's party man!" Jake looks at Finn and sees his face blank. "What's up Finn?" Jake asks. "My human mother's alive dude" Finn said "I don't know if I should go see her." "Finn you should go see her, will know if you look like her or not." Jake said. "You know your right I will go see her" Finn reply. "Cool let's go see Prismo" Jake said. Jake took out the paper with the invitation and clicked "P" making him and Finn go to Prismo yellow room where they saw Prismo and the Cosmic owl.

Prismo looked at Jake "Hey Jake want to party some more?" Prismo ask "Naw I'm good we need to go to the citadel" Jake said. Prismo looked at Jake wondering if he serious "...why?" Prismo ask "We need to find Finn's mother, she's in there" Jake said. "Look man the citadel is where the most dangerous criminals go, you do not want to go in there!" Prismo replied "Please I want to see my mom" Finn asked. Prismo sighed "Ok to go into the Citadel you have to commit a crime. Outside there is a sleeping old man in a house on a stone that looks like a duck. Bring the old man here but DO NOT wake him up." with that Finn and Jake set off to find him.

The two jumped from rock to rock flashing their lights everywhere"Hey you ever wondered how everything got like this?" Finn asked as they looked around "Hey there's the upside down duck no that's right side up." Jake said landing his eyes on a duck shape rock that suddenly turn up side down showing a little house"Oh" Jake said. Jake stretched his bodies into stairs so that Finn could get there. Turning his arm thicker and made himself have a big fist he knocks on the door loudly "HEY GET OUT HERE OLDMAN!" he yelled "Shhh don't wake him up" Finn said. Jake morphed his head to be small and whispered "Get out here old man." Jake slides through the key hole and opened the door for Finn. "Old man" Finn whispered. Jake slides under the bed and lifts the man up when black beings with pink eyes started to come out the man's mouth. "Finn help" Jake Whispered. Finn shined the light at it, destroying it when another came out and Jake shined the light on him killing him when more started to come they took him out and ran. Finn and Jake after dodging those...things went to Prismo's place with the old man.

"Here Prismo, Here's the old man" Jake said. Prismo nodded "Hey Prismo who is this old guy anyway?" Jake asked "Oh it's me" Prismo said. Jake and Finn stood with shock "Now you guys can wake him up" Prismo said "But what would happened to you?" Finn asked. "I will go back inside him. Don't worry I'll be out in no time"Prismo said. Before Finn and Jake could say anything the Lich ran pass them and started to shake the old man "Wait I change my mi-" Before Prismo could finish the old man woke up.

"Where am I?" the old man said "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Finn yelled. Before Finn or Jake could attack the Lich the old man smelled the Lich's breath and turned into dust. "NOOOOO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Jake yelled. Suddenly a pink hole appeared and the Citadel police grabbed the Lich and concealed him in Crystal. Finn and Jake used this to their advantage and jumped in the hole and landed on a vine and started to run on it until they saw a glimpse of yellow moving coming from one of the crystals. " THAT'S HER!" Finn yelled.

The two adventurers started to climb down and the yellow being started to move more. When They were in front of the pink crystal they saw a being inside trying to escape the black fire that was in gulping the fire they couldn't see their body because their golden hair was in the way. "MOM!" Finn yelled. The golden hair being stopped moving and Finn started to panic. "JAKE HELP ME GET HER OUT!" Finn screamed "ALRIGHT MAN!" Jake yelled. They ran up to the crystal and started to calm down the flame at the same time making the crystal dissolved. The Golden haired being started to struggle more when their slim arm rushed out and grabbed Finn pulling him towards them. "JAKE FASTER!" Finn yelled "I'M TRYING MAN!" Jake replied. Soon they started to hear a whisper "Fi-Finn?" they look up to only see a mouth. "Yeah it's me mom" Finn said when another arm shot out to hold him tighter "Um mom you holding me a little to tight," Finn gasped out "Sorry" Finn's mother said with a smile letting him go while he dropped to the ground when suddenly they saw the last of the crystal dissolve freeing her. Finn looked up to see a tall length of hair "MOM YOU'RE HAIR!"

Finn's mother chuckled and moved her hair out the way making it blow in the wind. Finn saw his mother and she had ankle length long hair and a spikey bang in the right side of her face, pinkish pale skin(Finn's skin tone) light pink lipstick, a Fionna Figure, long lashes, and she wore a blue crystal with a silver chain around her slender neck, silver armor that only covered her torso but left a heart shape chest design that showed a little, a white sheet/cloth drifting and sliding to her waste and her hip, she had long armored gloves that had hidden blades in them (assassin's creed) and to dagger like swords place in her dagger holders on the side of her legs, two kitanas with black blades and silver hielders. She wore silver armor like boots too. "Mom... YOU LOOK SO COOL!" Finn yelled. "Thank you son" Finn's mother said as she embraced him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey mom I want you to meet Jake my bestfriend and brother" Finn said as he moves to Jake "Hi Jake so you've been the one taking care of my Finny" Finn's mother said pinching Finn's cheeks "Heh heh mom" Finn said rubbing his cheek blushing but there was no reply they looked at Jake to see him in aww at Finn's mother when he shook his head "Hey I'm Jake" he extended his hand. With a strong grip she said smiling" I'm Emily nice to meet you!" Mom I can't wait to show you the land O-" Finn was then knocked out the way by Emily.

"FINN MOVE!" Emily said as she slid out the way of the Lich who collided into the center of the Citadel now poisoning it and making it poison the other inmates. "THE LICH! HOW HE GET HERE! I THOUGHT I TOOK CARE OF HIM!" Emily said preparing to fight. Dumb struck Finn said "MOM YOU KNOW THE LICH!?Emily never taking her sky blue eyes off the Lich said "YEAH HE AND MARTIN ARE THE REASONS WHY I'M HERE!" "WHAT! Hey who's Martin," Finn asked "Uhhhh no one."Emily said when she jumped in the air to use her hidden blades to kill two prisoners and took one of her Kitanas to slash a prisoner in half, falling to the floor and gracefully landing on her feet. "wooow MOM THAT WAS SO COOL!" Finn yelled. "THANKS SON YOU STAY HERE WHILE I END THS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Emily yelled jumping vine to vine with her sword glowing. "MOM I CAN HELP!" Finn said running to help his mother. Turning away to look at Finn she said, "FINN THIS IS TOO DAN-" The Lich threw a ball of black fire that Emily partially avoided, it hit her foot making her fall in the liquid.

"MOM! LICH YOU'RE DEAD!" Finn yelled. "LICH YOUR TOAST!" Jake hurried and grab Finn throwing him at the Lich, giving Finn more speed. When instead of white zipping towards the Lich he saw Gold and then snow as Penelope sent snow slashes at the Lich making him block but hurting his arms. The Lich quickly took a chunk of heavy crystal and threw it at her but she knocked it out the way and stabbed him in the wrist but then the Lich knocked her off but she landed on her feet to the ground. " Fudge"Emily whispered not knowing what to do. A portal opened to Ooo and the Lich flew towards it when Finn and his grass sword stopped him by trying to pull him back but the Lich kept moving forward. "FINN LET HIM GO!" Jake yelled trying to stop his brother.

Emily looked around when she saw her foot, it was perfectly healed, then looked at herself, she never aged when it hit her she put her hand in front of her chest to summon her power when she punched the ground causing the water to shake and go up high and fall with a huge wave. Emily heard a snap and looked at the direction it came from and saw Finn falling and a huge baby falling too."FINN!" Emily yelled going after Finn who fell in the liquid missing his right arm. When she grabbed Finn from the water Jake pulled them to shore.

"Emily IS HE OK!" Jake said panicking. "Yes he's ok" Emily said looking at his right arm and only seeing a flower she looked away "Mom?" Finn said opening his eyes and looking at his arm. "FINN YOUR OK! Emily and Jake said. They both hugged him and Jake looked at his arm. "It's not so bad who knows it might grow back." Jake said as Finn looked and Emily peeked.

(Cliffhanger The End)

* * *

Finally I got it done so how did you guys like it? Leave comments and fav ^_^ I hate Finn's dad so this is his mom's version

fact: In the pilot episode Finn's name was Pen :D. you can also read this on

for the snow sword I imagined Rukia from Bleach sword and for her armor I imagined lightning's armor in Final Fantasy 13-2

Martin is Finn's father...Penelope HAAATTEEESSS him

FOREVER SASUNARU!

Love yall!~Jazzijazz16/ PrettyEliteAssassin


End file.
